character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wamuu (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Wamuu is one of the four Pillar Men that appear in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency. He was one of the two children that survived the extinction of the Pillar Man race. He was found under the Roman Coliseum alongside Esidisi and Kars. He awoke and agreed to fight against Joseph Joestar thirty days later. Wamuu, after killing Caesar, fought against Joseph and is killed by him. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 7-C Name: Wamuu Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency Gender: Male Age: Over 12,000 Classification: Pillar Man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Is comparable to the Nijimura's Father who can regenerate from attacks from The Hand), Flight, Enhanced Senses, Body Control (Can control all of his body by stretching and squashing every single part of his body and even can use his bones as his body), Possession (Pillar Men have shown the ability to possess someone by connecting their brain to their target's body), Intangibility, Absorption, Acid Manipulation (He can absorb anyone he touches by using his stomach acid on the outside of his body to dissolve the enemy), Memory Manipulation (If he touches someone's head he can see their memories and learn from them), Air Manipulation (Can control the air), Invisibility (Can use air to make him invisible) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Town Level (Has fought on par with Joseph) Speed: MFTL '''(Several of his attacks caught Joseph Joestar off guard) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Town Level Durability: '''At least '''Large Town Level (Tanked Joseph Joestar's Hamon attacks which he is weak to) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Is superior to Santana who fully learned a language by only hearing a few words of the language) Weaknesses: Is naturally weak to sunlight and powerful light-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pillar Men Biology: As a Pillar Man, Wamuu is naturally immortal since he is over 12,000 years old, can survive as just a brain and regenerate from any injuries. Wamuu has the ability to stretch and squash his body to fit through an inches sized hole. He can also absorb people just by touching them and even gain peoples memories just by touching the head. Wamuu can quickly learn information at an insane speed, Wamuu was able to learn a full language just by hearing a few words. Wamuu can turn himself to stone if he feels that he is in danger of dying from sunlight, this stone form is much more durable than his normal form though he cannot move. ** Wind Mode: Wind Mode is a special mode that allows Wamuu to fully control the air around him. He can create a throw small tornados, turn himself invisible by controlling the air around him and even sense the presence of those around him with the air. He also has two powerful abilities, The Divine Sandstorm where Wamuu creates two tornados out of each of his arms and the Atmospheric Rift where Wamuu fires a concentrated gust of air but heavily damages Wamuu's body. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7